Missing You
by PCYong
Summary: Kidoh yang selalu rindu akan Hojoon. (Kidoh x Hojoon TOPP DOGG)


Tittle : Missing You

Cast : - Jin Hyosang (Kidoh)

- Jeon Hojoon (Hojoon)

- Slight! Hansol and BJoo

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance *maybe*

Length : Oneshoot

**Summary **: _Kidoh_ _yang selalu rindu akan Hojoon. (Kidoh x Hojoon TOPP DOGG)_

Happy Reading!

**Kidoh POV**

'Haaaahhh, kemana perginya Hojoon hyung ya? Aku benar-benar gila sekarang.. Aaarrrggghhh' batinku sambil mengacak rambutku frustasi.

Cklek~

"Annyeong~~ Kidoh? Sedang apa kau? Hey!", ucapnya –Hojoon- sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu sambil mengibaskan telapak tangannya dihadapanku. "Eoh? Kidoh! Kau dengar aku tidak sih? Huh, yasudah lah aku ke dapur saja.", ucapnya lagi. Saat dia berjalan menjauh, aku langsung sadar dan memberinya _Back Hug_ padanya, sambil mencium pipinya. Kulihat pipinya merona sedikit. Sungguh menggemaskan.

**Kidoh POV End**

"Hyung, jeongmal bogoshipo~~", ucap Kidoh manja. "Ish, padahal ini baru berapa menit kutinggal saja sudah merindukanku.. Ckckck.. Dasar.", ucap Hojoon sambil menjitak sayang kepala Kidoh. "Ouch hyung! Sakit~~!", ucap Kidoh kesakitan, tetapi tenang, dia hanya ber-akting -_- . "Eoh? Eodi? Mana yang sakit?", ucap Hojoon khawatir. "Disini, hyung~~", jawab Kidoh sambil memegangi bibirnya. "Bibirku sakit jika tidak dicium olehmu sehari saja. Jangankan sehari, Sedetikpun saja sudah terasa sakit..", ucap Kidoh manja, yang membuat pipi Hojoon merona hingga telinga karena mendengar pernyataan Kidoh yang menurut Hojoon 'aneh' itu. *digampar Kidoh*

**Hojoon POV**

'_Ish, tukang gombal. Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa pipiku-bahkan telingaku-pun memanas."_, batinku. "Hyung, gwaenchana?", tanyanya khawatir. Mungkin melihatku sedang menunduk dengan wajah memerah? Mungkin saja. "Ah, a-ani. G-gwaenchana, chagiya~", ucapku berusaha tenang, tapi tetap saja aku gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Wajahnya hanya beberapa centi saja dari wajahku. Kuberitahu sedikit, bahwa jika ada Hansol atau BJoo, aku bersumpah akan mencekik mereka. Karena apa? Sudah pasti mereka akan mendorongku atau Kidoh, dan kau pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya -_- . "Hyuuung~~!", ucapnya di dekat telingaku. "Aishh,, aku tidak tuli, Jin Hyosang!", bentak Hojoon. Kidoh sih hanya bisa tertawa karena telah mengerjai hyungnya tercinta ini. Sungguh menyebalkan.. "Hehe, siapa suruh kau melamun, eoh? Hahahaha", ucap Kidoh. Hojoon hanya pasrah dan pergi ke dapur, mungkin dia haus.

** Dapur**

"Hyu~ng!" Ucap HanJoo bersamaan. "Mwo?", ucap Hojoon cuek. "Hyung, kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Kau terlihat tidak baik, hyung.", ucap BJoo. "Iya, hyung. Kau sedang ada masalah, eoh? Ceritakan pada kami!", timpal Hansol. _'Aish, mereka mengejekku. Apa mereka tidak tau jika aku memikirkan kata-kata Kidoh tadi membuatku gila? Aish, Kidoh neo michyeosseo!', _batin Hojoon. "Hyung? Hyu~ng! Kau kenapa hyung? Sadar hyung!", ucap HanJoo panik, sambil menggoyangkan tubuh hyungnya ini. Kidoh yang merasa ada firasat buruk, langsung saja berlari menuju dapur. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat tubuh namjachingunya digoyang-goyang oleh HanJoo. "Hansol, ByungJoo, ada apa? Kenapa kalian menggoyangkan tubuh namjachinguku?", selidik Kidoh. "Hyung, gawat! Hojoon hyung! D-dia, dia melamun saja kok. Hehehe,", ucap BJoo setelah melihat wajah Hojoon yang kebingungan. "Adaa apa?", tanya Hojoon. Kidoh hanya lega melihat namjachingunya ini. _'Ahh, kenapa juga akhir__2__ ini aku melamun tentang Kidoh ya? Aihh, nan molla'_, batin Hojoon. "Hyung, kau benar tidak apa-apa kan?", Tanya HanJoo bersamaan. "Hhhh, ne. Nan gwaenchana~", jawab Hojoon. "Huft, syukurlah jika begitu. Kami pergi dulu ne, hyung. Kita mau jalan2 keliling sekitar dorm, hyung! Jangan khawatirkan kami!", ucap HanJoo yang sudah berada di luar. Hojoon hanya menjawab seadanya.

**Kidoh POV**

'_Ahh, hyung, kenapa aku bisa gila karenamu? Kenapa wajahmu begitu sempurna diwajahku? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu~ Saranghae'_, batin Kidoh. Dan sekarang kuliha tajahnya makin manis saja, kekeke. Eh? Kenapa Hojoon melihatku seperti itu? "Chagi, aku lelah~~", ucapnya. "Lalu kau mau apa, eum?", jawabku. Kulihat dia merona sedikit. "Aku ingin tidur~ Tapi dipangkuanmu.", ucapnya sambil menunduk. Menambah kesan imut padanya. "Kajja~", ucapku sambil membawanya ke sofa dan dia membaringkan kepalanya di atas pahaku, dan akhirnya dia tertidur pulas. "Huft. Padahal aku masih merindukannya, tapi yasudahlah. Toh dia sedang lelah.", ucapku sambil sesekali melirik wajahnya.

**Skip**

**Still Kidoh POV**

"Eoh? Aku tertidur rupanya. Dimana Hojoon-ku? Apa dia sudah terbangun duluan, lalu membaringkanku? Aish nan molla~ Hojoon hyu~ng, kau dimana chagi?", ucapku sambil sedikit berteriak. "Sssttt! Diamlah! Aku sedang sibuk!", _'Eoh? Sejak kapan dia membentakku? Huhuhu, hancur hatiku. Kau jahat hyung, kau jahat. Eh? Itu Hojoon-ku. Lalu siapa yang berteriak? Lalu, apa yang dibawa Hojoon hyung ya?'_, batinku. "Hey Kim Hansol! Diamlah!", teriaknya. "Kidoh, ini untukmu.", ucapnya seraya tersenyum. "Jadi, tadi itu Hansol ya? E-eh, b-bukannya hyung sedang lelah? Kenapa malah membuatkan ini padaku?", ucapku. "Yeah, itu memang Hansol. Mana mungkin aku akan teriak pada namjachinguku ini, eum?", ucapnya di dekat telingaku. Rasanya geli. "U-uhh hyung~ hentikan~ gelii~~ By the way, kue nya kita makan bersama ne? Karena aku Masih merindukanmu~", ucapku. "Shireo~ Aku tidak mau~ Aku sudah kenyang, chagi~", ucapnya singkat. "Tapi, jika aku memaksa?" ucapku sedikit seduktif di telinganya. Kulihat dia gugup sekali. "E-eh? T-tetap saja tidak!", ucapnya sambil mem-pout kan bibirnya. Kucium sekilas bibirnya, hanya sekilas. Dia langsung menunduk malu. Langsung kuangkat dagunya agar dia menatapku. "Baiklah baby, aku tidak akan memaksamu, tapi…", ucapku gantung. Samar-samar dia terlihat ketakutan.

**Hojoon POV**

"Baiklah baby, aku tidak akan memaksamu, tapi…", ucapnya gantung. Aku sedikit takut dengan kelanjutannya. "Tapi kau yang harus menyuapiku. Otte?", ucapnya. Huft, aku kira dia mau apa. "Ne, aku mau.", balasku. Toh hanya menyuapinya kan? Itu hal yang mudah!

**Hojoon POV End**

**Author POV**

Tanpa disadari oleh Hojoon, Kidoh sedang menyeringai. Karena apa? Karena sebenarnya di alimat terakhir itu dia menambahkan kalimat "tapi dengan bibirmu" walaupun sangat pelan hngga tidak disadari oleh Hojoon. Lalu Hojoon mendekat ke arah Kidoh. Dan… Akhirnya Kidoh melancarkan aksi –mari-menyuap-menggunakan-bibir- itu. Dan terbayarlah semua kerinduan Kidoh atas kekasih nya selama seharian ini.

**END**

**Cuap-cuap author**

Hai hai.. Aku author baru disini… Ini aku lagi coba-coba bikin ff yang cast nya KiJoon *yeeaayy* xD Lagi suka sama Topp Doog soalnya. Maaf belum bisa bikin yang bagus. Mungkin agak ancur ff nya. Mohon dimaklumi ne? Hehehe, Yaudah deh kalo gitu. Jangan lupa review ne? Sekian ^^


End file.
